Fate
by toonwoman182
Summary: It's possible to choose your own fate, but what if this time around, fate gives you that choice? No matter what you do and what you think is best for you isn't? This is the story of how Zoe (my OC) meets everyone's favorite sexy animal. Hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

I awoke from my slumber. Sitting upright I looked around, realizing I was not in my usual habitat. "Its about time you woke up princess," I turned to look at Logan. He smiled at me. "I thought you were dead." I smiled back, but then again, I wonder, what would have happened if I had not met this man? If I never left my home just to come here to earth to find an escaped prisoner. If I had met someone else?

* * *

 **Sorry if this is short, the others will be longer, I swear!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I was running as fast as I could, following after him. "Come back here!" I yelled. Man, if only I wasn't one of the martian guards then maybe I wouldn't be in this mess. Ok, so maybe if I just ignored all the men I met while chasing after Ken'nith. Here it goes, I ran as fast as I could, changing, I quickly changed into a human so no one would pay attention to an alien chasing a human._

 _I finally caught up with Ken'nith and cuffed him. "I found him, I'll download my coordinates to a more safer place." I spoke through my wrist com. I morphed back into my alien form, dragging the criminal to a nearby forest. "You don't have to do this." He told me. "Why should I not? You have done many bad deeds, you deserve to be punished." I said to him. "Please, Zo'ee, no one will understand us when we return to Mars, do you really want that life again?" Ken'nith asked me._

 _Perhaps not. I uncuffed him. "Thank you," he smiled. Taking my hand so we can cause destruction over both the martian and human race... on second thought, maybe I shouldn't chose him either..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, so my first choice is out, but what if I caught Ken'nith and ignored his attempts at flirting with me? Ok, I hope this does not involve something to end all life as we know it._

 _I was running as fast as I could, following after him. "Come back here!" I yelled. Changing into a human and finally catching up with him, we went to a safer spot and the martians found us. While Ken'nith was begging me to let him go I ignored him._

 _When we made it back to Mars where the fend is now behind bars, I went to go look for my old friend M'ark, finding him talking to M'gann, "hey!" I ran to them. M'gann smiled and flew away. I walked up to M'ark. We both blushed. "Hi, Zo'ee." M'ark said. "Hello." I said._

 _"So, do you want to go for a drink?" M'ark asked. "Sure," I grinned. We headed to a bar (just pretend that martians drink ok? at least my martians do) and with a couple of rounds, we were in bed together._

 _"M'ark?" I asked my friend the next morning while getting dressed. "Hmm?" He asked. "I-I'm pregnant." I looked at my feet in shame. Ok, of course I miss Mars, but I am_ _ **not**_ _going to let something like that happen to me! Choice two is definitely out!_


	4. Chapter 4

_One is out, two is out, and so is three! Alright so I need to ignore Pietro and hopefully the guy with dark brown hair will be a better choice._

 _"Hello there, cherie." He smiled at me as I stopped. "Um... hi..." I blushed, realizing how handsome he was up close. Those red eyes and complexion. "I'm Remy, and you are?" He bent on one knee, taking my hand in his to kiss it. "I-I-I'm Zoe." I said._

 _"Well, Zoe, perhaps you'd like a to drink with me? Annd here comes the whole I'm pregnant shit again. So I guess Remy's out. Now for the fifth human I met..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Now this should be better. I ignored Pietro's whistle, I ignored Remy (sorry), now for him. I stopped, he had nice black hair and he sure was built. He smiled, but then suddenly, he walked around me, I turned to see him start kissing another guy with blonde hair, ok, maybe he didn't really notice me after all..._

 _Ignoring him and not ignoring the motorcycle guy. I stopped for him, suddenly realizing he was drunk. Maybe I should just take off with the other motorcycle guy. The one wearing a red costume, but then. "How big are your boobs? Are you an angel? Wanna come to my place? Do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend you can invite over so we could have a threesome? Do you like drinking? Have you ever heard of breaking through the fourth wall? Have you-"_

 _Never mind, I'll just stick to how it happened..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok, so none of them were the right choices, so maybe I should just stick with how it really happened._

 _So ignoring all the human's I saw, I bumped into someone, the impact was so strong that we fell to the ground with myself on top of him. I noticed Ken'nith getting away. "I'm sorry!" I said. Getting off the stranger and running after Ken'nith._

 _As soon as I finally caught him and sent him back to Mars. I looked at my surroundings. "Zo'ee? Are you coming?" Garth asked. "Actually, I think I'll stay for a while, you know, see what it's like here on Earth." I responded. Garth smiled. "I understand. I will grant you this wish, I only hope you shall be careful." He said. "I will." I smiled. "Alright, good luck, Zo'ee." He said. Before heading back to the ship. "Oh, and you will have to start calling yourself 'Zoe' instead." With that he turned around and went into the ship. With Ken'nith inside, the ship returned back to Mars without me._

 _I changed back into my human form, but when I turned I saw the stranger standing there. I blushed, hoping he hadn't seen my alien form nor Garth._

 _"H-h-h-hi..." I said. "Hey," he said. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh, saw you morph." Oh, he only saw that. "And, well, I want to take you somewhere." Oh boy, I hope it isn't where I think it is._

 _"There's a home for people like us, a school, I'd like to take you to it." He told me. Oh right, I forgot that this actually happened. He showed me his metal claws. "So, you wanna come or not?" He asked me. "I'd love to." I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes, turning around, "then lets go." He said. Together we went to this school..._

* * *

 **Don't worry guys, there will be more soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

_We drove on the mysterious man's motorcycle to a mansion where we parked by the entrance. He got off. "Welcome to the Xavier school for the gifted." He said. "Hope you survive the experience." I hopped off, following after him into the school. "So, are you Xavier?" I asked._

 _"No." He replied. "Where is he?" The man went silent. "Logan, there you are." A furry man said. He looked like a doctor. "Hello there, who are you." He gave me a friendly smile, showing me he wouldn't hurt me. "I found her change her appearance somewhere in the woods, then we got here. Never told me her name," Logan said._

 _The two men turned to me. "Zoe... Zoe Merson." I replied, deciding to use my actual last name. "Well, hello there Zoe, Kitty will surely be happy when she meets you." Hank smiled. Suddenly a girl with brunette hair popped out of the corner along with a blonde boy._

 _"I'll be happy to meet who?" Kitty asked. "I believe you mean 'whom'." I corrected polietly, I may have a huge IQ, but my mother did teach me how to be polite when I can and how to be mean and tough too._

 _"OMG! I'm Kitty." She grinned. "Zoe." I said. "Is she gonna be on the team, Logan?" Bobby asked. "She can shapeshift, and if she said no, she wouldn't be here." Logan spat. Well someone's a grouch._

 _"Not only can I shapeshift, but I can also move things with my mind and read minds too, I also know tae kwan do, speak 30 different languages, turn invisible, really good cook, the IQ of at least 90, teleportation, stretchable limbs, flight, super strength and I also have a black belt in well who knows how many martial arts." I smiled._

 _The blonde kid gulped. "Oh man!" He groaned. "She's gonna cram us like Logan!" Kitty did a little celebration dance. "Woo hoo!" Kitty exclaimed. "Finally, god has answered my prayers! A woman finally stronger than me!" She cheered. "Yeah, the Danger Room will be real interesting." Logan smirked._

 _I blushed. "Oh, c'mon, Zo, there's no need to be modest!" Kitty said. "I'll show you around." Blondie pushed her. "No way, Kitty! I'm gonna show her!" He said. Kitty punched him. "As if, Bobby! Besides, her room will be next to mine." Kitty said. "And you know_ _ **nothing**_ _about girls!" She yelled at him._

 _Kitty grabbed my arm and together we ran off somewhere. I could hear Bobby sighing in defeat also._

* * *

{Later}

 _Kitty showed me around the whole mansion, she even gave me an open room, which just so happened to be next to hers. "So now we can be like sisters." Kitty grinned. Suddenly, my heart fell down to the pit of my stomach. My smile became a frown. "Why the long face?" Kitty pouted. "I'm sorry, its just that when you said 'sisters', you reminded me of my friends back home." I said._

 _"OMG, I'm so sorry, Zoe." Kitty set her hand on my shoulder in comfort. "Its ok, Kitty, you remind me of my little sister, Hailey, anyway." I said. She actually did, they both have that can-do attitude and won't go down easily. "I just hope she's doing ok." I said. "What do you mean?" Kitty questioned. "A while ago, when Hailey was still a baby, dad died during a mission. Someone threw him into a volcano." I sighed. "Ever since then, when I finished collage, I joined the police force so we could have money, but I got a new mission from my boss. He told me to come here to Westchester to stop a criminal." I said (it was half the truth, but I just didn't know how she's react if I told her I'm a martian from Mars wanting to discover the wonders of Earth)_

 _"I'm so sorry, Zoe," Kitty apologized. "Don't worry, Kitty, at least I know I have two friends here." I said. "Two? Wait, you think Logan's your friend? He only trusts people if he knows that he can trust him." Kitty stated. "You two only met, but that doesn't mean you guys are friends." She mentioned._

 _"Any who, if you want to be an X-Man, then you'll have to prove yourself, and you also need a codename and a suit." She grinned. "A what now?" I asked. "Well you have to wear something if you don't want people to notice you." Kitty stated. "Well, ok then." I shrugged. "Ok, lets start with the new clothes." She smiled. Together, we went into her room._

* * *

{Kitty's Room}

 _I tried on some of Kitty's clothes, they fit me, but none of them seemed right for me. "Ugh! This is hopeless!" I groaned. "Don't you have any better ideas? You are a shapeshifter." Kitty said. An idea popped up. I changed what I was wearing into a black and blue jumpsuit with a red 'X' on my chest._ _"Wow, you look like Miss Martian!" Kitty exclaimed. "Miss Martian..." I muttered my best friend's codename. Another idea came._

 _"How about Siren?" I said. "Siren? But your way too pre- OMG! I just realized that your a shapeshifter, never mind!" Kitty laughed. I laughed with her, sure, the costume hugged my curves but meh, that's what I get for looking hot I guess._

 _"We have to show the guys!" Kitty smirked. "Show the guys-" Bobby walked in but stopped mid-sentence when he saw me. He looked like he was about to start drooling over me. "Bobby, meet our newest member, Siren." Kitty said. I blushed. There was a knock. We all turned to see Hank. "Excuse me, but Logan and I wish to show you to cerebral." He said. "Cerebral?" I said. "It's this telepathic machine-thingy that we use to find mutants." Bobby explained._

 _"Alright, lets go then." I shrugged. As we went there I asked Hank why, he told me it was because they needed to find Charles. I was silent until we made it to cerebral where Logan and another man were at. We walked in to meet them, the man gave me an odd look. "Miss Merson, I'd like you to meet Forge, the genius behind cerebral." Hank introduced. "It is an honor to meet you, Forge." I smiled kindly at him. He blushed. "You gonna work the damn thing or not?" Logan huffed. What a grouchy man._

 _I sat on the seat. "Ok, just put on the helmet and set your hands on the controls and then let the machine do its stuff." Forge said. I did as he said and the machine started working. I could hear everyone's thoughts. I saw many people. I felt like I wanted to read all of their minds, but I needed to find Charles. It took me a while but I finally found him on the shores of an island. I checked some more to see the island was called 'Genosha'._

 _I released myself from the machine, gasping when I was released. "Where is he?" Logan demanded. "Genosha." I answered. The three men looked at me in shock, until suddenly, Logan looked angrier than my dad when he's having a hard time looking at the clues of a crime given to him by chief._

 _"I'll be back." Logan growled. I was confused. "What's wrong with him?" I asked. "The best thing to do is leave him alone for a while." Hank said. "I'll go speak with him." Hank walked out of the room. "Um, what just happened?" I looked to Forge. "World War III happened." He sighed._


	8. Chapter 8

_I was getting worried about Logan, ever since I told him the whereabouts of Charles Xavier, he's been acting like a huge a-hole. Especially after we got our butts kicked by "Magneto" at least he let us take Charles home only for him to tell us that he'll be sleeping for twenty years and twenty years later, Earth is ruled by robots. I was beginning to hate Earth._

 _Next day, I hear Charles voice calling out Logan. I decided to follow after it, turning invisible in case they saw me. I found Logan walking into Charles current location. I wondered what was going on._

 _I overheard Charles say that Africa was in danger and it was because of a... storm? I'm not trying to be mean but who would name their child Storm? Logan defended the woman and then suddenly. "I don't think we're alone." Charles said. Crap. As soon as Logan awoke. He turned to me ready for a fight. I turned visible again and raised my hands up in defense. "I am so so so so so so sooooo sorry, Logan! I was just really curious and-" I stuttered, feeling super embarrassed. "Relax, Zoe, I'm not monster." Logan chuckled._

 _"Then why does Forge make it sound like you were?" I muttered. "Any way, how'd you get in?" He asked. "I... uh... I just phased through the door and read your mind." I blushed._

 _"Just, just go to bed, I'll see you in the morning," Logan said. "It is morning." I stated. "Exactly 7 am." I added. I heard the sound of a monster. I got ready for a fight. "Woah, easy, darlin'. I'm just hungry." Logan chuckled. "Sorry, its just so early and... you know." I said. "Uh-huh. Lets go eat." Logan smirked. Together we headed towards the kitchen._

* * *

{Later}

 _We made it to Africa. Damn, has it gone off the deep end, we found Storm along the way. But we had to leave Bobby and Hank behind. Scott, Logan, Kitty and I were left to calm the woman. We finally found her floating around as if she were a ballerina._

 _I didn't think it would be a good idea to shoot her down. "What do we do?" I asked the two men. "Shoot me." Logan said to Scott. "Are you insane?" I exclaimed. "Very for choosing someone like you." He remarked. "Now shoot me!" He yelled at Scott. Logan ran and jumped off of the cliff and Scott shot him. Together, he and Storm fell to the Earth._

 _Scott and I ran after them. "No!" Storm screamed. I took a peak into her mind. There was the Shadow King. I was thrown into Scott's arms. "Siren, what's wrong?" Logan said. "Shadow King! He's invaded Storm's mind, he's made her think Africa is burning." I explained. "Does she know the truth?" Scott asked._

 _"She does now." I replied. Logan held Storm in his arms. "Let it go, Storm, it was all a lie." He said to her. Suddenly, Storm's eyes turned from a creepy black to a beautiful cyan color. Shadow King suddenly screamed. Storm fell into Logan's arms again. "Its over, Shadow King! You've used her up!" Logan yelled. "Then it is you who will finish the job." Shadow King roared. Suddenly going into Logan. "Zoe, what's happening!?" Scott exclaimed. "He's trying to go into Logan's body!" I said. I ran after them, transforming into my original form and attacking Shadow King with my mind. I fainted._

 _At least Logan was ok. Shadow King and I started fighting. "Quick! Get out of here! He's weak without a body to possess!" I yelled. "Please... get him away... from me..." Storm begged. They all ran out of there with Logan carrying me bridal style._

 _I was fighting Shadow King some more until he suddenly became weak. There was no body for him to possess. I decided to use that chance to slice him. Then leaving behind an exploding Shadow King and heading towards my friends. As soon as I found them I went back into my body. Awaking and turning into my human form again._

 _Kitty and Bobby ran to my side. Asking multiple questions. "I'm fine, guys, really." I smiled at them. "At least your ok." Logan said. I smiled at him. "Now lets go home!" I said._

* * *

{Kitty's room}

 _I decided to tell Kitty since I knew I could trust her. I knocked on her door. "Come in!" Kitty said. Opening the door. "Oh, hey Zoe, what's up?" She said._

 _"I need to tell you something." I told her. Walking into her room. "What?" She asked. "I... I am an alien." I said. "Alien?" Kitty questioned. "A martian to be exact." I said. "Your kidding, right?" She gulped nervously. I transformed into my original green martian form to show her. "OMG." She gasped._

 _"I need to tell everyone!" Kitty exclaimed. About to run to the door before I used my telepathy to stop her. "You can't tell_ _ **anyone**_ _about this! I told you because I know I can_ _ **trust**_ _you. Can you keep my secret?" I said. She nodded. "It may not be easy, but I'll try." Kitty agreed. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then." I smiled at her. She smiled back, I went back to my room to get a good night's sleep._

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short, I was up all night trying to finish the first episode of a role-playing series with my friend. But I hope you guys enjoyed this any way.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This story took me** ** _FOREVER_** **to make! So please enjoy this!**

* * *

 _Ok, so remember chapter four when I "met" that guy named Remy? Well, we did meet, but it didn't end well. It all started that one night when I was nearly done making breakfast for the X-Men as a simple "thanks" for letting me stay here at the mansion._

 _Until Logan and his sourness ruined it all. As soon as he got in the kitchen, he threw all of my hard work into the garbage. "It's too late for that y'know." He growled darkly at me. His eyes were different tonight. His figure looked more of a tired man than that of a tall handsomely built- moving on!_

 _"I made that for you!" My eye twitched from all the hard work I put into the food. Just like back home at Mars, no one cared about what I made as long as I did something._

 _"Look, kid, why don't you just go to bed, and I better not see you here alone again." Logan grunted. He was about to walk off to change his attire until I grabbed him by his muscular arm. Spinning him to face me. "What the fuck did you do that for?" I demanded, trying not to yell since everyone else was asleep at the moment. "Zoe, stop it, I'm tired alright." He sighed. I could tell he was too tired to deal with me but I did not care. I just wanted an apology._

 _"I'll let you go when you apologize." I hissed. Logan managed to get his arm away from me. "Look, you can just cook it tomorrow. Ok?" He said. "Now let me get some damn rest." He slugged himself away, as soon as I knew he was gone. I started to cry. "Just like home..." I whispered silently. I decided to just stay there and cry until I knew I couldn't cry anymore. There was a hand on my shoulder. "Eh bien, qu'est-ce que nous avons ici?" He said. I looked up to see him, Remy, "Who... who are you?" I asked. Furiously wiping my tears away._

 _I just cried in front of someone, how embarrassing! "Now now, why the long face?" He looked at me with his gleaming red eyes that shined so beautifully in the moonlight._

 _"I-I'm sorry, it's just that I was trying to make something for my friends, but then it all went down the dumpster. Just like back home." I sobbed onto his shoulder. "There there, a beautiful woman like yourself shouldn't be so sad." Remy comforted me._

 _I read his mind realizing what his angle was. I elbowed him in the stomach. Standing up. I ran to Logan's room as fast as I could. Before I could knock on the door. I was knocked out._

* * *

{Later}

 _"Zoe? Zoe!" I awoke to look into Logan's eyes. "L-Logan-" He shushed me. "Yeah, someone snuck in, they left a note." He said. "Are you ok?" He asked me. "I'm fine." I said. "We have to stop him." I stood up. "We? What do you mean we?" He looked at me. "You need to stay here, I'll find him." Logan said. "No, I'm coming with you and that is final." I argued. "He messed with my feelings." I blushed. Logan set his hand on my shoulder._

 _"Alright, lets go. You better hurry up and get dressed-" I changed into my X-Men costume. "Ready?" I smiled playfully. "Give me a sec." Logan growled. Heading into his room to change._

 _Later on we got onto his motorcycle and drove off to go find Remy and give him what he deserved. We made it to where he was, demanding him to tell us where the collar was. Sadly, Remy said he sold it to someone else. "Who'd you sell it to?" Logan demanded. "Rule number one, of the Thieves Guild. Never reveal a client." Remy smirked. "That collar, it'll be used against mutants! And you sold your kind for a little cash?" Logan grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. "Absolument pas! I sold my kind for a large amount of cash." Remy smirked. I grabbed the bags. "This cash?" I demanded. Throwing it into the fire. Remy looked as if he died and went to hell. He looked at the burning money. "Are you insane!?" Remy exclaimed._

 _"Probably, because now, we're going to hire you." I said. Logan looked like he was gonna kill me. "Look, for what the lady paid you to get the collar, we'll pay you double." I said before Logan could argue. He realized what was going on and he nodded. Remy glared at him. "And you think I know where she is?" Remy crossed his arms. "Rule number two of the Thieves Guild. Always remember you're client." Logan stated. Remy smiled. We headed off to where the buyer was._

* * *

{...}

 _Remy, Logan and I managed to get past security with Remy flirting with me along the way. And the two even argued. There was one particular argument that took my interest._

 _"Why the hell do you like her so much?"_

 _"Why did you throw away her hard work?"_

 _"'Cause she was waisting her damn time! She didn't need to cook it."_

 _"She made it for you."_

 _"..." There was a long awkward silence. Until Logan spoke again. "She... she did?" He asked. "Yes, but you treated her present as garbage." Remy spat. My cheeks turned hot red. Then we were all silent as we went to get the collar back._

 _Remy introduced us to the woman in white, Cybil Zane, he didn't know who the man working the machine where the collar was. Logan just so happened to._

 _"That's Bolivar Trask," he growled. "He's the gadget man behind the M.R.D." I looked at Trask. Then at the two men. But Logan was already gone. "Where is he?" I asked. "Down there," Remy pointed. I looked down to see Logan ripping out the machine thing Trask was using. So much for being sneaky._

 _Knowing that the infamous Wolverine was going to get his ass kicked to the curb. I jumped off the railing, turning invisible and flying down to grab the collar from Zane. Until I was shot in the back by some sort of beam. I fell to the ground, turning visible again on the way. The collar fell. I managed to grab it, then turning. I saw spider robots shooting at the three of us. I ran to the nearest wall._

 _In case Remy wanted the collar. I hid it in my bra, holding the case around my belt. Logan and Remy joined me in hiding. The robot kept shooting at the wall. I noticed Remy holding nuts and bolts in his hand. "Hey! We could use a hand here!" I yelled at him. Remy turned to me. A bit hesitant._

 _"Blast the damn thing already!" Logan barked. "What's the magic word mon amie?" Remy teased. I sighed. "Please?" I begged. Remy smiled. "Now that wasn't so hard now, was it cher?" He said. The nuts and bolts in his hand turned light purple, throwing them at the machine. The robot exploded._

 _"Now, how about that collar?" He said. "Are you serious!?" Logan snarled. "I did my part, now you do yours." Remy taunted. Logan looked like he was about to show Remy the reason why people call him the wolverine. Before he could do anything. I threw the empty collar to Remy. "Thank you cher." Remy grinned. Blowing me an air kiss, he blasted an exit for Logan and I to escape from. We all left before something else will happen to us._

 _As soon as Remy was gone, Logan started yelling at me. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" He yelled. "You start doing shitty things in the kitchen, then you made Gambit help us, and you gave him the fucking collar!?" He snarled. I rolled my eyes at him. "Look, I know I don't listen to you sometimes." I said. "_ _ **SOMETIMES?**_ _" Logan bellowed. "But sometimes, you need to put a little more trust in your team mates." I took the collar out of my bra. Handing it to him._

 _He looked down at the collar, then at me, I was awaiting for the inevitable to happen, for him to tell me to scram and never come back. But instead, he smiled. "Maybe you're right." He said. "I'm sorry." I sighed. "I'm sorry too." I looked to the ground. Thinking of my previous actions towards him, Logan was probably really tired and had no clue what I was doing any way, I should have never angered him._

 _"For what?" He was surprised. "You know, for the kitchen." I blushed. "I guess I was going a little upset, being reminded of how my talents were never discovered back home." I was still looking to the ground. "I just thought that for once, things would be different being with you and the others." Tears began to fall down to the ground. "But I guess I was wrong." I wiped the tears out of my face. Embarrassed to be crying in front of my leader. Logan simply pulled my face up with his fingers to make me look at him._

 _His expression was serious, there was no anger nor venom in those eyes of his at all. Just plain sympathy. "You have nothing to be sorry about." Logan said. "But I do, and I'm gonna make it up to you, kid," he smiled softly. "I promise." We walked to his motorcycle. Where we drove back to the institute. I dozed off, going into my own personal land of dreams._

* * *

{Next day}

 _I awoke to the smell of food. Floating to the source. I found Logan making... breakfast? I floated towards him. He turned to me, everyone else was eating his cooking, looking as if Logan was the cooking god. "We should have Logan cook more often." Forge said with a mouth full of stew. Kitty and Bobby agreed._

 _"Hey." He said. "Hey." I said. He took out a bowl of stew. "I was saving this for you, y'know, when you got hungry." He explained. I took the bowl. Now really confused. "I did say I was gonna make it up to you." He smirked. "Now go join the others, you'll need the energy for when I take you to the Danger Room." I smiled. Kissing his cheek before heading to the table to join the others. I couldn't help but blush at what he meant by taking me to the Danger Room though._


End file.
